His only failed mission
by NamikazeNaruto6hokage
Summary: He means more to him than the village and his brother combined. Watch as the Weasel protects the Kit, even going so far as betraying what he holds most dear...his village
1. reason for leaving

Hey evry1, this is NamikazeNaruto6hokage. I don't own Naruto. but i do own a copy of naruto shippuden ultimate ninja storm 2 which i beat... go me go me its my birth day *cough* right, on with the story...

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'Thinking'

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

-START-

-**NAKA RIVER**-

He stared after his former best friend, Uchiha Shisui, or _SHUNSHIN no Shisui_ as he was known on the battlefield, as he floated down-river. He could already feel the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan as it formed in his eyes.

'_For the sake of this village, you will not be the last..._'

He jumped toward the Hokage Mansion, to report a go-ahead on the Uchiha Massacre. It was inevitable. A _coup d'etat _by the Uchiha Clan and he was the only one who could stop it.

He appears in front of the Hokage, as stoic as any ANBU captain should be, sending chakra to lock his joints in place to prevent fidgeting and to itches that needed to be scratched.

"How goes the mission, itachi?" He said in his serious tone, the one he only uses for high-priority missions such as this.

The weasel-masked ANBU nodded once. "Green-light, Hokage-sama."

His face seemed to soften up after that, if only slightly and a small smile played on his lips.

"Good, are you ready for your next assignment?"

"Anything, Hokage-sama..." '_Please not tonight... I need to adjust to the Mangekyou before the massacre can happen..._'

"I need you to guard Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi's chakra wavered and he flinched. The Jinchuriki that only he, Inu, and Neko truly protected, even trained in secret. They had taught him fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu.

"Something wrong Itachi?" he asked, slightly worried he wouldn't protect Naruto from the villagers.

"No, sir. I just was hoping it wasn't to bad. The village's hero does _not_ deserve this..."

Sarutobi smirked. "And what do you propose?"

"I wish to either adopt him, train him, or take him with me after the massacre."

"The council will be against all three, but I can give you an audience if you wish..."

He smirked behind his mask. "Hai, Hokage-sama. And I wish for him to be there as well."

"Why of course. If you wish, he is at the apartment I bought him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He left via a will-o-wisp shunshin.

"Good luck, Naruto..."

-**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**-

The apartment was at a 'Y' intersection down the street from Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto visited frequently.

When he stepped in the door, a small blonde boy assaulted his legs.

"Itachi nii-san!" He screamed as he tried to climb up the experienced ninja's legs.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?"

Despite being only six and a half, Naruto knew it was time to be serious.

He got on one knee and stared at the orange-loving ninja. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where, nii-san?"

"Well first to the store to get you some clothes and then to the Council Chambers..." his voice trailed when he noticed the boy's sullen expression.

"They don't let me in any stores... And the Council hates me..."

He ruffled Naruto's hair. "Well, they can't do anything when I'm there..." He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and did a ram seal with his free hand, both disappearing from the decrepit building...

-**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**-

Naruto sat beside Weasel at the end of the table. He was now wearing a black jacket that stopped at his bellybutton with orange on the collar, zipper, cuffs, and bottom with a red spiral on the back over a black t-shirt. His black shinobi pants were held up by a white buckle with an orange clasp. His shoes were shinobi sandals with dark orange attached shin guards and on his hands were black fingerless gloves with guards on the back. And holding his hair out of his face were a pair of orange reflective goggles with black trim. (AN: basically obito's but black instead of blue...) All of his personal stuff was on a fire-proof, 2-foot long matte-black scroll slung behind him.

"What is the meaning of such an urgent meeting? And why is _he_ here?" an old, bandaged man asked, venom dripping from his voice as he glared at Naruto.

Hiruzen scoweled at the lack of formalities his old friend was displaying, and the nods of approval his old teammates were giving the war-hawk. "Well, Danzo, it's because itachi has a proposition for getting Naruto off your hands, freeing up the ANBU that have to guard him 24-7."

Everyone perked up at this. "Please, continue..." Hiruzen said, gesturing with his left hand.

"I wish to train Naruto Uzumaki to defend himself from the mobs that continue to assault him."

"Absolutely NOT!" Hiruzen screamed. Others voiced their approval. "If he's trained, he can kill. If he _can_ kill, he _will _kill."

"Fine, may I adopt him?"

"No. To allow him into the Uchiha Complex would tarnish their good name. I will NOT allow it."

Weasel was gritting his teeth, trying not to kill Danzo. KI released unintentionally, was beginning to make most people there have a hard time breathing. "May I... take him with me... when I leave...?"

"No. If he were to leave Konoha, other countries might see ours as weak and attack us with their own jinchuriki."

"So... If he stays he will be shunned and beat and you do nothing about it. But you will not give him the luxury of leaving. And when someone asks to help him, you say no?"

"Just not you... You are planning on killing your entire family and becoming a missing nin..."

"BECAUSE KONOHA WILL FALL IF I DON'T!"

Naruto seemed slightly scared at the tone of voice. But itachi looked over and ruffled his hair, instantly lightening up his mood.

BUt when he turned to the crowd and removed his mask, he was glaring at everyone at the same time, Sharingan active.

"This child means more to me than anyone or anything, more than this village and my younger brother combined..."

"What? Your own brother? Are you sure the Kyuubi brat isn't influ-*thump*"

Homura's head slamming the table hid the kunai hilt that was protruding from his left eye.

"He broke a law punishable by death." With that, he grabbed Naruto's collar and shadow-blurred away.

-**NEAR UCHIHA COMPLEX NEXT DAY 10pm**-

"Nii-chan! NOO!" Naruto tried in vain to stop itachi from doing this. Just three hours ago, he had told Naruto about the _coup _and he's tried ever since to stop him. "What did they do?"

He turned towards Naruto, tears leaking from under his mask. "Naru-kun... Please... just stop... You're making this harder than it has to be..."

"But Nii-chan... They're your family-"

"And I'm the only one that can stop them. Now, hide here and cover your ears. Do not move from this spot." he said placing Naruto in an alley, just far enough back to be hidden in shadows.

-**20 MINUTES LATER**-

Covering his ears did nothing to muffle the screams of the dying. From the orange glow on the road, he assumed a fire was happening. People ran past, towards where itachi-nii-chan was.

"Lets go." Naruto jumped but calmed down when he realized it was itachi.

"Where are we going?" he asked as the ANBU captain carried him piggyback.

"Away..."

-**RANDOM KONOHA ROOFTOP**-

Itachi stopped when he realized they were being watched. "Show yourself." he announced.

A man with a black cloak, black hair that passed his shoulderblades, and a white mask with a black flame pattern and a single eyehole over his right eye appeared.

"So will you join Akatsuki?" he asked, with a voice that seemed to radiate evil. Naruto squirmed in his hold.

"Yes, but only if I can bring him." he said gesturing to Naruto. '_That way I can keep an eye on you, Madara Uchiha..._'

'_Hmm, Yondaime's son...perfect._' "But of course. Anything if you will join..."

With that, they both shadow-blurred east.

-**END**-

sorry it's so short, but if I add the next part, I'll have to cut off at some random spot. other chapters will be about 2-2.5k words

When I wrote itachi, i was referring to his ANBU codename.

I keep forgetting to say this but review please. I've seen stories with 100+ reviews and none of mine have over 15. Nibi and Kyuubi has almost 2700 hits and only 13 reviews. Reviews are awesome. Even flames are appreciated as long as you add some constructive criticism in. even one word reviews like awesome or cool...

Next story is Shared Pain a NaruFu

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out


	2. new team member and training

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto

ok, idk about you guys, but i can't wait for Naruto shippuden movies 4(lost tower) and 5(blood prison). they both look epic!

this chapter will have spoilers(this is chapter 508), as will most of my stories. And last chapter where i said Hiruzen screamed ABSOLUTELY NOT, i meant Danzo or one of the other elders, take your pick, i like none of them.

also if you wanna be up to date on the manga, go to - they update every thursday or so... but usually thursday.

BTW do any of you watch TENGA TOPPA GURREN LAGANN? last i watched they took this ship right after 12 year old simon saw kamina kiss yoko and i stopped watching for a bit after that. then last week i saw 20-something Simon in space with all these awesome gurren and a giant gurren spaceship. what happened between that?

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'_Thinking'_

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

LAST TIME:** Itachi killed Shisui! Then he protected Naruto! Then he got mad at the Council! Then he killed his clan! Then he met Madara and joined Akatsuki!**

-START-

-**2 MONTHS LATER-**

Since joining Akatsuki, Itachi and Naruto had been inseperable. Itachi put some of his power into Naruto so that if Madara ever tried to attack Naruto for any reason, then Amateratsu would activate, hopefully killing Madara. Naruto also wore the standard Akatsuki cloak, albeit shorter, and a straw hat. All of his fingernails were painted black and on his left pinkey was a slate blue ring with the kanji for void(空) on it.

Naruto and Itachi were at a pier overlooking the ocean. Below them, sharks swam dangerously close to shore. They were waiting for their new partner.

They had originally been partnered with Orochimaru. That was, until Orochimaru kidnapped Naruto. Naruto was no match for a former member of the Sannin, or anyone above mid-jonin for that matter. Itachi quickly appeared, placing Orochimaru under TSUKUYOMI, cutting off his left hand as punishment. When asked about this by Naruto, he stated it was for his Sharingan. Shortly after this confrontation, Orochimaru left Akatsuki.

But that was then and this is now.

Hearing footsteps behind them, Naruto turned to see a man that looked more shark than human. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak much like Naruto and Itachi. His skin was blue-green and he had cuts under his eyes that looked like gills as well as pointy teeth. His hair was done up to look like a shark fin and was surrounded by a Kirigakure headband with a slash through it. Strapped to his back was what looked like a large sword wrapped in bandages with a small skull on the end of the hilt. Itachi turned to face the man.

"I've been selected to be your partner. I am Hoshigaki Kisame, former Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū(seven ninja swordsmen of the mist). Pleased to meet your acquaintance. And you two must be Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto, formerly of Konohagakure."

"..." Itachi merely stared at the man while Naruto watched the conversation in interest.

"I heard how you killed every one of your clan and took the Kyuubi Jinchuriki when you left. Tell me, did he want to come?"

"Of course I did! Nii-san is always gonna protect me, right?"

"Naruto, be quiet. You know I will."

Kisame continued talking. "I know all about you... That's why I was chosen to be you two's partner."

"I am known as the tailed beast without a tail. And I too know the joy of killing your bretheren."

"You talk to much..." Itachi said, not bothering to look him in the eyes. "You were lost in the mist, a wandering rogue unable to find a place for himself... Am I right?"

Kisame unlatched his sword, placing it in front of him. It easily weighed over a hundred pounds but he held it steady with one hand.

"Allow me to teach you some interesting trivia..." Naruto's eyes lit up. He loved to learn something new, and he was a sponge when it came to information, even if it is useless most of the time.

"Sharks begin as eggs, but hatch in the womb. Sometimes the number of pups is less than the number of eggs that were fertilized. Do you know why?"

Itachi merely stared at the animal in question below him, not flinching when one leapt through the air in a vain attempt to latch onto his foot and drag him down to the raging waters rumbled in the distance and Kisame's face took on a darker tone.

"Cannibalism."

"The pups begin eating each other the moment the hatch, they view everything, even their own siblings as nothing more than prey. As of today, we are fellow Akatsuki members. So be careful...of ME."

Itachi merely activated his mangekyou sharingan. "Same to you. If you hurt either me or Naruto, you will live to regret it... Especially if you harm Naruto." Kisame smirked.

"He-he. Of course I'd rather we got along and had some fun. Hopefully we won't be each other's last opponent." Kisame placed his sword back in its holster. Itachi stood up, motioning for Naruto to do the same.

"Those who kill their comrades are sure to die a terrible death. We must be prepared for that day."

"Kehehe. Then all three of us are terrible people and are going to die terrible deaths, are we not?"

Naruto scooted behind Itachi. "Naruto has done nothing of the sort. As for us, we are humans, not fish." Itachi began to walk away, Naruto close behind. "We do not know what kind of people we _truly_ are until the moment before our death. As death embraces you, you will realize who and what you are. That is what death is, don't you think?"

Kisame turned to follow, but realization hit him. "Hey! Did that kid replace Orochimaru?"

"Yes..." Itachi replied simply. Naruto turned around and stuck his tongue out. Kisame's anger flared but he calmed himself.

'_Always be wary of the quiet ones..._' "Wait! Is the kid really that strong? I mean, is he actually a member of Akatsuki?"

"I have the jacket, ring from Orochimaru-teme, and follow Itachi-nii-san everywhere. What do you think?" Naruto retorted. Next to Itachi, Naruto felt invincible. But he was still scared of the sushi-man. That's why he jumped when the man began laughing.

"Hahaha! I like you kid. Maybe I'll teach you Kenjutsu if you're interested."

Naruto bowed from respect of the man offering to teach him. "No thank you. Itachi-nii has already taught me kenjutsu and his own personal style." Itachi's style focused on reading the opponents movements and strikes via their eyes, wrist movements, or foot placement before parrying their attacks, causing them to go off balance and then striking with quick stabs and slashes to any unguarded area. The most effective types of swords for this are any that are similar to a katana. He called it SHARINKEN(copy wheel sword: due to the fact that you read your opponents movements like the sharingan and spin around them to attack unguarded areas).

Itachi turned towards Naruto, his face unreadable, until a smirk began to form. "Naruto-kun... A member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū is offering to teach you kenjutsu. While I respect your faith to stay true to me, maybe you could learn his technique and combine them, making your own style." Naruto grinned happily.

"Okay, Itachi-nii! I'll make my own style!" Naruto jumped around happily, pumping his fists in the air. Kisame walked up to Itachi.

"Soo... How strong is this little squirt? Seems kinda... I dunno, _nice_." Itachi grinned.

"This is his regular demeanor. In battle he can overpower low-level Jonin and only has minor trouble against mid- to high-level Jonin. Anything stronger, and he can willingly call upon the first tail of the Kyuubi, thanks to the deal I made with it."

Kisame mirrored the fish he so adamantly tried to look like. "Deal! You made a deal with the Kyuubi?"

-FLASHBACK no JUTSU!(barely a week ago...)-

Itachi looked at the battered form of Naruto. They had been staying at a small town and Naruto asked to go train in SHARINKEN and Itachi finally agreed. Not twenty minutes later, a large explosion rocked the building. A large plume of smoke could be seen where Naruto said he would be training at. Apparently, Danzo had overruled the Hokage and placed a bounty on Naruto's head; 50,000 ryo, just enogh to make him a worthy bounty for Jonin-level or higher nuke-nin.

When Itachi got there, a hundred Narutos were fighting, sword-to-sword against almost 50 Konoha ANBU hunter-nin. One by one, they began dispersing into the crows that they were made of, leaving only the original against the thirty or so hunter-nin left. '_Which means Naruto took about twenty down..._' Itachi could only feel happy for the blonde who was his brother in all but blood and paperwork.

The air around him whipped angrily and began to burn his skin. The ANBU were stunned by the mood of the blonde but Itachi immediately recognized what was beginning to happen: Naruto's initial Jinchuriki stage. His eyes became slitted red, his hair became more jagged, his teeth and nails: longer and sharper. Red chakra began to bubble around him forming fox ears and a tail. Naruto fell on all fours from the pain even as the ground below him was charring black.

_That_ hadn't happened last time. He was drawing upon so much chakra that it couldn't be contained within his body, instead forming a shell around him. Itachi could tell Naruto was in pain from the look in his eyes.

Then Naruto rocketed forward, slashing the first three in half. Two came from behind but he backflipped, slamming them into a tree with his tail. Four more charged head-on, becoming impaled by chakra arms. The rest of the ANBU charged from all directions, hoping at least one would get through.

This, sadly for them, wasn't the case.

Naruto jumped in the air and got in the fetal position. When he released, a large high-pressure dome formed around him, creating a 50 foot wide crater below him and crushing the remaining ANBU, a red mist forming over the battlefield.

When he turned, he saw Itachi. "_**Grrrr**_..." Naruto charged at him. Itachi calmly activated his mangekyou sharingan and stared at the creature that was trying to take his little brother.

-**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**-

Itachi was staring at the Kyuubi, or the Kyuubi made of orange bubbles, at least, who was protruding through the infamous 20-story tall gate with a slip of paper with the kanji for _seal_ being the only thing holding it closed. Despite it's size, that paper held more power than any padlock ever would.

"**Ahhh, the sharingan. The most cursed of all Dojutsu, eyes more sinister than my own. So... another of that wretched clan has come to control me**."

Naruto was beside Itachi, writhing in pain. He began climbing up Itachi's legs.

"N-nii-san, p-p-plea-ease... It hur-urts!" Itachi leaned down and ran is fingers through Naruto's hair, whispering that it would be over soon. He then stood up, glaring at the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Have you no HEART! This boy is too young! He _cannot_ handle that chakra. Why do you lower yourself to harming an innocent child?" The following laugh from the demon fox echoed throughout Naruto's mind.

"**Hahahahaha! I see you are not like others who carry your blood. Very well, I will adapt the boy's physiology to accompany my chakra under one condition... That you will listen to my story and kill the one responsible for the discrepencies in my life.**" Itachi nodded and bowed.

"I will do everything in my power to fulfill my end of this deal..." The Kyuubi nodded it's large head.

"**Very well, I see no lies in your statement. Millenia ago, me along with all other Biju were one entity with multiple personalities. The influence the personality had depended on the amount. The two personalities whose tails added up to ten were opposites. I am analytical while the Ichibi is bloodthirsty and crazy. The Hachibi is calm and patient while the Nibi is tempermental, and so on and so forth while the Gobi is a mediator between us all."**

**"Over time, our personalities became split even more and the creature we created became unstable, causing it to rampage often. A man called by many the Rikudo Sennin noticed this and decided to calm us by sealing us into him. Fast forward half a century and this man is dying. Knowing the seal will break upon his death, he splits us up, giving each of us our own creature to inhabit. The original creature was sealed in the moon and the man died. We scattered to the four corners of the globe. Territory wars happened early and often, causing many creatures to become extinct, including the race of creatures you humans call 'dinosaurs'."**

**"For hundreds of years, humans stayed away from us. Until two men began controlling us against our will: Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. The Senju with his Mokuton ninjutsu and the Uchiha with that cursed Sharingan."**

**"The Senju sealed me within his wife, Senju-Uzumaki Mito I believe, and there I stayed for almost half a century, watching my bretheren used as peace treaties which were as good as the paper they were written on after being hit by a Katon ninjutsu."**

**"Afterwards, I was placed in her granddaughter and this boy's mother, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. I was only there for five or ten years before this boy's birth happened. During which Uchiha Madara made an appearance and forced me to attack Konohagakure. Before I knew what was happening, this boy's father is sealing me into him. Then you appear and I tell you my life story.**"

"This boy is the son of the Yondaime?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi merely chuckled.

"**But of course. Do you not see the resembelance?**"

Itachi turned to get a good look at Naruto. Only Yamanaka members and the Yondaime had blue eyes and blonda hair. And this boy was no Yamanaka. "And the man you want me to kill, Uchiha Madara, correct? It will not be easy."

"**I am aware and I am prepared to wait.**"

"I understand, thank you Kyuubi-san." Itachi and Naruto fade from Naruto's consciousness.

-**BATTLEFIELD**-

The Kyuubi had already began modifications. The skinny child arms and stomach were now more lean, possibly to allow larger chakra coils. He was also taller. Not by much but Itachi could tell, nonetheless. And his pupils were siltted along with sharper teeth and nails.

-KAI!-

Kisame got fish-faced again. "You told the Kyuubi off?" Itachi nodded, all three off to the nearest high point to use Gentōshin no Jutsu(magic lantern body technique). "Man, you are badASS! You're the leader of us three." Naruto nodded his approval but then began to tug at Kisame's cloak.

"Hey, wait mister. You never told me your kenjutsu." Kisame sighed.

"First of all, _Naruto_, my name is Kisame. and my kenjutsu is called ONIGEKI(demon strike)" This attack is used by swordsmen with large swords such as Hoshigaki Kisame and Momochi Zabuza, where you use brute strength, the weight of your sword, along with momentum and gravity, to either break the opponent's sword, overwhelm them with the weight, or cause them to lose their grip on their sword, all which allowed the user a clear attack point. This technique focuses on slashing attacks, which cause fatigue due to blood loss, strengthening the effects of this style.

-**TIMESKIP TWO AND A HALF YEARS**-

Naruto's new kenjutsu was called KITSUNEKO(fox flash). It used your speed and momentum to your advantage by adding power behind your attack and your enemies to their disadvantage by allowing their sword to continue on it's path, placing your target off-balance. By utulizing your speed, you can attack from seemingly random directions, leaving your enemy at your mercy.

Kisame had befriended Naruto not soon after, notcing the blonde's antics lightened the dark mood most Akatsuki members(cough, Itachi, cough) had. Itachi had Naruto sign the Raven contract after Itachi's information source, codenamed "hentai", let him sign the Toad contract and saying that the two summons bore no ill will towards eachother.

_Hentai_ also taught Naruto the RASENGAN, as well, stating it was incomplete. Afterwards, to speed up progress on completing the RASENGAN, _Hentai_ taught Naruto the KAGE BUNSHIN. While inferior to the crow KAGE BUNSHIN in the fact that the were destroyed after hit, they had an advantage in the fact the user retained the memory of all dispelled clones, possibly making a years worth of training only take a few days.

Itachi later found out Naruto's main affinity was Fuuton(wind), while he could also use Suiton(water) and Raiton(lightning).

The Akatsuki also wished for Naruto to enter the Chunin Exams, to showcase the threat of the Akatsuki. Naruto was paired with two of his BLOOD KAGE BUNSHINs and disguised themselves as other Akatsuki members. (AN: probably borrowed this, srry credit goes to you...blood kage bunshins use about ten times as much chakra as regular kage bunshins. they are basically summons who can replenish their own chakra and can use jutsu just like a regular shadow clone. also, they can transfer memories without having to disperse... or at least mine do.)

One had orange spiky hair and blue eyes. His codename was 'Tendo' (Kingdom of the Divine Sky). He looked like a young Yahiko.

The other was a female with blue hair in a bun with an origami flower that held her hair out of her face. She wore purple eyeshadow and had silver eyes and a labret piercing. Her codename was 'Tenshi' (Angel). She looked like a young Konan.

And of course there was the original Naruto. During his stay in Konoha, his codename was 'Kono' (Saviour).

All three wore their modified Akatsuki cloak with Amegakure headbands with slashes through them, indicating they were members of the rebels. They all had on black nail polish and straw hats.

As they walked towards Konohagakure, a sense of dread ran rampant through Naruto. The walls that kept Konoha from the rest of the world could be seen rising above the forest that gave Konohagakure its name.

"Ne, Itachi nii-san, how are we getting in?" Itachi was wearing his straw hat so that it hid his face.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun, you will get in. I promise..." As they approached the gate, a man with spiky black hair and a bandage over the bridge of his nose surrounding his head and another with brown hair and his headband attached to a bandana stopped them.

"Halt, we need your passes if you are to enter the Chunin exams."

Naruto looked to Itachi who pulled out three papers and handed them to the guard.

"And are you their sensei?" Itachi lifted the tassels from his face, with his sharingan active. "I understand, please be careful, then." Naruto looked at Itachi questionally.

"I told them yes but I needed to go back to my village for an important meeting and I'd be back after the second stage." Itachi left via a fire shunshin. "Good luck, little brother..." As he disappeared, Naruto turned and headed into Konoha.

"Well, here goes nothing."

-END-

WOOOOWWWWW! my longest chapter probably ever! there were a few time skips but it was just training anywho. next chapter i'm uploading is chapter 2 of Shared pain where naruto meets...someone.

Till next time, NamikazeNaruto6hokage out


	3. Chunin Exams pt 1

DISCLAIMER: i don't own Naruto

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'_Thinking'_

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

my blood kage bunshins have the same abilities as the originals. but yahiko's clone has some of nagato's blood for the rinnegan.

Their team will be reffered to as team Rei!

I've gotten a lot faster at writing out of pure necessity but they're still pretty good and their longer. when i started, my chapters barely had 2500 words now they have at least 3000 up to 4500 no problem. sorry if my stories seemed rushed. thanks for reviews, faves, alerts, and whatnot.

LAST TIME: **Naruto took Orochimaru's place in Akatsuki! Then Itachi made a deal with the Kyuubi! Then they were partnered with Kisame! Then Naruto learned kenjutsu! Then Naruto, Tenshi, and Tendo went to the Chunin Exams!**

-START!-

Konoha hadn't changed much in the four years since he had been there. Noone noticed him or gave him hateful glares as he meandered through the streets towards the Registration Office for all chunin hopefuls which was in the Ninja Academy. Yahiko and Konan(AN: i'll use kono{naruto}, enton{itachi}, tenshi{konan}, and tendo{yahiko} when others are talking to them or their in a crowd.) followed slightly behind him, being as Naruto was the leader.

Since it was still early morning, there wasn't much in the way of a line, so they got there fairly quickly. A man in a chunin flak jacket with square glasses and short brown hair was at the desk.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams. My name is Mozuko and you three must be the other team from Amegakure" He said, motioning towards their hitai-ate. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Hehe, yeah." Naruto handed Yahiko and Konan a paper and they began filling them out. "So where do we stay while we're here?" He asked, getting Yahiko's and Konan's paper and handing them back.

"Sensei: Uchiwa Enton. You left your family members out..." He pointed out.

"All three of us are orphans." Konan said. Mozuko apologized.

"Don't worry about it, man!" Yahiko said, grinning. "Ya just gotta look at the happy stuff. Like... your friends!" He proclaimed as he proceeded to put Naruto and Konan in a headlock. The man just grinned.

"Very well, here are your passes. Keep these at all times while in Konoha. And here is a place to stay. Be here tomorrow at eight a.m. in room 301 for the first part of the Exam." He handed Naruto a slip of paper with the adress for a hotel.

"Arigato, Konoha-san." Naruto bowed and left the elite Chunin stunned.

'_Konoha-san... That's alot of respect for a foreign ninja._'

-**WITH TEAM REI**-

Yahiko interlaced his fingers behind his head. "So we just gotta win, kick ass, and be all around awesome." Konan giggled at her teammate's antics and wording of their mission. Naruto glomped Konan from behind and began petting her head.

"Don't forget have fun..."Naruto whispered hotly in her ear. Konan began to blush heavily. "Those were orders from Itachi-nii..."

"CRASH!"

"What was that?" They all said at the same time.

They ran to where they heard a crash and saw a girl with pink hair in a red battle kimono and a blonde girl with four pigtails and a pink dress that went mid-thigh and a boy with a black bodysuit holding a brown-haired kid with a ridiculously long scarf. The pink-haired girl was about to cry, asking them to put the boy with the scarf down.

"Watch this..." Naruto whispered before jumping into the clearing. "Oi! put the pipsqueak down, ya makeup wearing wierdo!"

"Nah... I wanna have some fun." the one with the bodysuit said. Naruto charged the boy before he began to move his fingers. Naruto felt his foot twitching and stopped.

"Hmm... a puppet user." Naruto kicked his foot backwards causing the boy to lose his balance and fall face-first on the ground. The little kid he was holding scampered to the pink-haired girl.

"You sonofabitch." He said standing up. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm not involved, Kankuro..." the blonde girl said.

"Damn right you're not..." Yahiko said as he and Konan had kunai to her and the now identified Kankuro's back.

"Woosh!"

Naruto lifted his hand up and squeezed it, remnants of a rock falling from between his fingers.

"Y'know Uchiha... attacking someone from outside the village unprovoked _could_ cause an international incident." Naruto said to the dark-haired boy sitting in a tree. The raven-haired boy merely scoffed.

"What are you bastards doing in Konoha, anyways... Get lost!"

"Another guy who pisses me off..."Kankuro mumbled angrily.

"So cool! Get'im Sasuke-kun!" The pink-haired girl and a young girl with orange hair in two upright pigtails squealed.

'_Sasuke... Itachi-nii's brother!_' Naruto thought angrily at how the boy was behaving. Itachi-nii said he wanted Sasuke to be _more_ inclined to help his teammates and form bonds _outside_ the Uchiha clan. But this Sasuke...

This Sasuke was a prick...

"Kankuro. Stop it. You're an embarrasement to our village..." A boy with red hair and dark ring around his eyes and a gourd on his back said menacingly, almost making Sasuke piss his pants.

"**Oh, fuck!**" Kyuubi roared, rattling the bars and giving Naruto a migrane.

'_What, furball!_' Naruto asked. Kyuubi ignored the insult, however.

"**Asshole's got the Ichibi in him! He's crazy!**"

'_Got it! Stay away from crazy ginger._' Naruto took a closer look at him. '_But he's as sneaky as Itachi-nii when we play ninja hide and seek and he's going easy on me..._'

"Why do you think we came to this patetic village?" the redhead asked Kankuro, who waved his hands defensively.

"Listen Gaara, they started it an-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you..." One glare shut Kankuro up instantly.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kankuro said.

"I'm sorry too... _Really_ sorry..." The blonde also apologized. Yahiko and Konan went to stand beside Naruto.

The redhead used a SUNA SHUNSHIN. '_To resist Kankuro's puppet manipulation so easily and for his teammates to sneak up on Temari and Kankuro... They're good..._' He appeared between Kankuro and Temari.

"It seeems we got here early, but we didn't come here to play around. Let's go..." He said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" The pink-haired girl yelled. The redhead turned to her.

"What?" He replied, slightly aggitated.

"Judging from your headbands, you three are from Suna. And you three..." She said turning to Naruto. "are from Ame. Even if you are allies of Konoha, which Ame is not... it is forbidden for shinobi to enter eachother's village without permission." She glared at the six shinobi in front of her. "State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go..." Naruto, Yahiko, and Konan began laughing while pulling out their passes, albeit not as fast as the blonde girl.

"Heh, you're clueless... Don't you know anything?" The blonde girl asked. Naruto was still laughing and had fallen on the ground clutching his side. Yahiko was on his knees trying to wipe tears from his eyes. Konan was standing beside Temari holding her pass out.

"L-let us... g-go! Hahaha! They think they can... Hahaha!" Naruto was still laughing, trying to form a sentence between fits of laughter. Konan finished for the blonde.

"You're right, we are Genin from other villages. We came here for the Chunin Selection Exams."

"Chunin Selection Exams?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Yes, Miss Parrot... The Chunin Exams are where very good Genin from other villages assemble to take the exam to become a Chunin. It's said to promote relationships between villages and raise the shinobi level. But each country likes to maintain a power balance and..."

"What's your name? You, with the gourd..." Uchiha said, as he appeared beside the pink-haired girl.

"...Sabaku no Gaara... I'm also interested in you, your name?" Sasuke smirked.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke and Gaara glared at eachother.

"I was talking about him..." Gaara said, pointing to Naruto. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Me? Oh, my name's Kono, and these are my teammates: Tendo and Tenshi." Naruto said, pointing to Yahiko and Konan respectively.

"I look forward to seeing you in combat... Let's go." Gaara said, as he Kankuro, and the blonde shadowblurred.

'_Who is that blonde... And why was Gaara more interested in him than me!_' Sasuke thought as Team Rei left.

In the trees, three genin, all with camoflauge pants watched on with interest.

"So what do you think?" The brown-haired one asked. The mummy-looking one stared on.

"Well... Nothing serious but... That black-haired Leaf, the Sand with the gourd, and the three Rain with cloaks... Let's keep our eyes on them."

-**THE NEXT DAY-**

Team Rei reached the room a few minutes early. Yahiko and Konan took a seat by the double doors and Naruto stood behind them. And they waited for the test to begin.

"What were all those people doing on the second floor?" Konan asked. Yahiko just shrugged.

"There was a genjutsu making it seem like it was the third floor." Naruto replied. Yahiko laughed.

"Yeah... If that's our competition, then this'll be a cakewalk!" Konan just giggled while Naruto smirked.

Moments later, the room was full of shinobi that were hoping to become Chunin. Most had no chance and they were pretty sure most wouldn't make it to the second part.

Near the end of the wait, the doors open to reveal Sasuke, the pink-haired girl from yesterday, and a tan boy with brown-grey hair tied in a ponytail. Not five seconds later, the unmistakeable squeal of a fangirl could be heard over all of the useless chatter.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" at which point a purple-loving platinum-blonde-hair-in-a-ponytail girl glomped Sasuke. "You're late! I haven't seen you for a while so I was waiting like a good _wife_ would have." She said, emphasising 'wife' by rubbing her cheek on his.

"W-wife?" Came the Uchiha's gasped reply.

"Jeez, obsessed much?" Yahiko deadpanned. The brown-haired boy just glanced between his teammate and the blonde girl.

"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN, INO-PIG!" The pink-haired girl screeched. The blonde just glanced over.

"Why if it isn't Sakura... Big ugly forehead as always. Why don't you just go with Tobio since Sasuke is waaay outta your league."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sakura asked(AN:finally, the identity of the pink-haired girl is revealed!)

That's when other Konoha Genin appeared. One boy had his hair in a ponytail like Tobio and had a vest on and seemed too lazy to even open his eyes all the way. One was way overweight for a twelve-year-old and seemed to want to keep it that way if how he was attacking the bag of BBQ chips in his hands was any indication.

"Yahoo! Found you guys!" A boy with a grey hoodie and a small white dog said. He was being flanked by a shy Hyuuga and a boy with a green trenchcoat, sunglasses, and a brown afro.

"Geez, you three, too?" The boy with the vest said.

"So all three of the rookie 9 are taking the exams. I wonder how far we'll get, eh ,Sasuke?" Dog-boy shouted.

"Pfft, you seem confident, Kiba." was Sasuke's intelligent reply.

"We did a lot of training, so we won't lose to you."

"Yeah, he might lose, but I'm gonna be the best Ninja evaaaa!" Tobio yelled.

"You guys should be more quiet..." A silver-haired ninja with glasses said from the side, causing all of the Leaf Genin to turn towards him.

"Yo, isn't that Kabuto..." Yahiko whispered. "Y'know... Orochi-teme's bitch." Naruto and Konan gasped.

"You're right, but why's he acting like a Genin? He's mid-Jonin at least!" Naruto whisper-yelled.

"I dunno, let's just watch."

"Sabaku no Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee of the Leaf, and Kono of the Rain." Sasuke said.

"You know their names, then this should be easy then." Kabuto pulls out three cards and applies chakra to them.

"Show me." Sasuke demanded.

"Rock Lee first... He's a year older, completed 20 D-rank missions and 12 C-rank. His sensei is Gai and he has impressive taijutsu but nothing else of note. Last year he could have competed but didn't. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

"Next is Sabaku no Gaara. Eight C-rank and one B-rank. A B-rank as a genin... impressive. His teammates are Sabaku no Temari and Kankuro. Since he's a newcomer from a foreign country I don't have much on his abilities but... it seems he's returned from all his missions without a scratch."

"And, Kono. 10 C-rank, seven B-rank, two A-rank, _and_ an S-rank. He's pretty good to be alive, but still... His teammates are Tenshi and Tendo and his their sensei is Uchiwa Enton. All of his abilities are at _least_ high-Chunin to mid-Jonin. I wouldn't take either of his teammates lightly, either. It says their teamwork is flawless."

To put it mildly, all of the Rookie 9 were scared, some even casting nervous glances towards team Rei. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe, hey guys..."

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Waterfall, and others... All sent various outstanding Genin to take the exams. Well, except Sound... It's a new village that appeared last year, so I wouldn't expect to much in the way of competition."

"So basically... All the people here are..."

"Yup! Like Lee, Gaara, and Kono... They are the best of the best from their villages. It won't be easy..." Naruto, after hearing this, stepped on to the back of the bench before standing on the desk.

"Oh, no..." Konan mumbled. Yahiko just grinned like a maniac.

"My name is Kono, member of Team Rei! And we're all gonna kick you sorry mother-fuckers' asses! Ya got that!" He yelled as loud as possible. Konan just facepalmed while Yahiko fell out of the chair laughing.

"Ahahaha! He-he called you guys... mother-Hahahaha!"

"Ahh... That felt great!" Naruto felt the KI radiating from every ninja in the room but kept grinning. Konan felt a small blush forming on her cheeks.

'_Naruto... How are you so fearless...? Even in the face of all this animosity, you can still make everyone happy..._'

Gaara stood on, impassively. '_He must be either very confident, or very stupid, to make such a bold statement... I believe it's the former..._'

"Hehe, kick _our _asses?" The brown-haired boy from in the tree said.

"Is that so?" The mummy-man said.

"Let's play with 'em a little bit..."

"Good idea. We can show him how _sorry_ we are. And that glasses-wearing one can see that hidden sound shinobi can be quite _vicious_."

-X-

"You'll kick their asses? Big words, even if you did complete an A and S-rank mission" Dog-boy said.

"What a moron... He just turned everyone into his enemy..." The lazy one said.

"He's quite... eccentric... He sometimes thinks before speaking." Konan apologized. Yahiko scoffed.

"Psh, it's the truth."

"I know, but not everyone has to know!" She yelled, before turning to see everyone's glares directed at her. '_Crap..._'

-X-

"Should we do it?" Mummy-man asked his teammates. Naruto closed his eyes for the briefest of moments.

'_Now..._' In the briefest of movements, the three sound-nin were off. The mummy-man pulled up his right sleeve, revealing a gauntlet. He bounced off a bench, creating the smallest of taps, which Team Rei heard.

The brown-haired boy jumed over the last two benches, hurtling two kunai towards Naruto, who skidded away. The mummy-man appeared in front of him and swung his gauntlet. Naruto swung all the way around him, and kicked him in the small of his back, sending him reeling towards Kabuto. He fell right before him, his gauntlet ringing after it hit the ground.

Kabuto's glasses broke, and shortly after he threw up.

'_So... his gauntlet holds his power. If I break that..._' Naruto thought mischeviously.

"QUIET DOWN YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" A loud voice yelled from a smokescreen that appeared in front of the classroom. When it dissipated, a large man in a trench coat could be seen, along with Mozuku and other ninja, all wearing grey suits.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, The examiner for the Chunin Exam's first test." He pointed a gloved finger at the Sound Nin. "Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Or do you want to be the first team to fail before the test even began?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. Mummy-man spoke up.

"I apologize... This is our first time... We got a bit carried away..."

"Whatever... Now, there will be no fighting without my express permission. Even if permission is granted, killing will not be tolerated. THose that disobey me will fail immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"This is sounding too easy..." Naruto smirked.

"We will now start the first test. Instead of your current arrangements, you will randomly pick a number and sit in your assigned seat. Afterwards, we will hand out the exams..."

-X-

Naruto sat in seat 53, to his left was the shy Hyuuga. Yahiko was one row ahead and one seat over, and Konan was three seats to Naruto's left

(AN:y'know the rules, no point in reiterating them...)

'_First question's a cryptogram... I'm so glad Itachi-nii made me study all this stupid stuff. But I guess it's not _as_ stupid 'cuz it's helping me pass this stupid written test_.'

Five minutes later he was on question two.

'_Line B, seen in the picture, is the greatest possible distance shinobi A can throw his shuriken from a tree of seven metres. For enemies who appear within the circumfrence of the shuriken's range, explain the attack options using this distance. Show your work. Okay... Math, I think... I'm okay with math._'

35 minutes later, Naruto was done with all the questions. Three teams had failed because they had been caught cheating. '_Sure, it's the point. But why chance it?_'

'_Question ten will be revealed 45 minutes after the test begins. Listen closely to the examiner before answering. I got five minutes, and it looks like Yahiko and Konan are done, too..._'

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!" Ibiki yelled five minutes later. "TIME FOR QUESTION 10!" He calmed himself before continuing.

"This final question is pass or fail. You can choose to not answer it and take the test next time... But if you attempt the final question and get it wrong... Well, let's just say you'll be a Genin forever."

"But other people have taken this test plenty of times! You're lying." Some random genin said.

"While that may be true, they didn't have me as a proctor. This is your lucky year." He replied sarcastically. Ten teams quit, causing the room to become deathly quiet. Ibiki paused, the tension rising to palpable levels. Naruto had enough, as did Konan and Yahiko, apparently. They all stood up and slammed their hands on their desk.

"Get on with the damn test!" They all yelled simoltaneously. Ibiki stumbled back from surprise.

"Alright you three, are you ready for this final question?" They all nodded. "You pass, then." To say everyone looked shocked would be an understatement. "That question was to see if you had the guts to make the hard decisions. Therefore, you all-"

"CRASH!"

A black ball of cloth burst through the window. Four kunai pinned the cloth to the ceiling and the cloth read Welcome to the Second Part of the Chunin Exams. Proctor: The Sexy Anko Mitarashi! In front of the cloth, a woman with purple hair in an updo and brown eyes wearing a fishnet bodysuit, an orange miniskirt and a brown trenchcoat that was left open stood victoriously. Ibiki sweatdropped.

"Anko... You're early."

"It doesn't matter. Those gakis," She said, pointing to Team Rei "made everyone stay so now there's too many people. You've gone soft."

"Wha-wh- I never- You-" Ibiki mumbled, fuming.

"Meet me at training ground 44 in five minutes. If you're there after me yo-" Anko, spun where she was as Team Rei shot past her, black blurs against the tan rooftops, as they made their way to the Forest of Death.

Anko hopped towards the broken window. "If I'm there before you, you fail." She jumped out the window.

Everyone followed afterwards.

-END!-

team rei is awesome! they are there to show akatsuki's power. and since Nagato runs Ame, that's where their from. Also, Naruto has sage mode and can control the Kyuubi. but they are minor parts in his fight. he's still twelve and does make mistakes. also, noone knows of akatsuki yet. that's why they can run around in the cloaks.

also, my story squad 7: rewritten is being rewritten with the help of Fox-Sama. well, not rewritten, more like elaborated upon and made better. but do not worry my minions. it will not interfere with my other stories.

Ja Ne!

NamikazeNaruto6hokage out!


	4. Orochi teme

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, *insert random 'if i did...' comment here*

Words

"Talking"

"_**Demon Naruto Talking**_"

'_Thinking'_

-**LOCATION**-

"**Demon talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

Everyone should know the rules of test 2, so I'm just gonna show Anko's interaction with Kono(Naruto) and then them in the test. Also, given Naruto's new past, which part of the forest will be different... prelims will be mostly canon except the ones i change obviously... there will be minor character death/incapacitation, you have been warned.

IDK if I said this before but Enton Uchiwa means Blaze Release Fan, Kono means saviour, Tenshi means Angel, and Tendo means Deva Path.

I was thinking about making Naruto and Tenshi (BKB Konan) be a couple. tell me if you think i should. and if you think yes, what should real Konan's reaction be.

LAST TIME: **Team Rei got registered! Then Team Rei interfered in the Team Gaara/Squad 7 altercation. Then the sound team attacked Naruto! Then he answered all the questions, as did his team! Then they ran to TG 44!**

-START!-

-**FOD**-

"This is Training Area 44, also known as the Forest of Death." Anko said with a smirk as most of the Genin looked ready to pee themselves.

"La-ame!" A blonde replied. Anko didn't hesitate before throwing the kunai and SHUNSHINining behind him. Or, where he was. He was behind her, her own kunai pressed against her cheek, a trickle of blood sliding down before swiping it up with his finger.

He puts the finger to her lips and she licks it sensually. "Soo..." She glares at him before answering.

"Slightly metallic, like all blood..." Naruto chuckles darkly and cuts his own cheek and gives her it. She tentatively licks it before gasping and taking the whole finger in her mouth, sucking on it vigorously. Everybody, even Yahiko and Konan back up, slightly unnerved about how she was attacking his poor digit. Konan looked slightly... jealous?

"H-how is it so good!" She pleaded. Naruto yanked his finger back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." He answered innocently before whistling tunelessly and pocketing her kunai.

'_His blood tasted like Big Red!_' She screamed inwardly before finishing her rant about the Second part of the test, stealing glanes at the blonde every so often. Team Rei got a Heaven Scroll and waited at the gate.

"What was that crazy snake lady goin' on about?" Yahiko asked. Naruto looked over, wondering if he was serious.

"Thank's to Kyuu, my blood tastes like hot cinnamon. Enton-nii told me that Anko lady wasn't all there..."

The gate guard snorted. "Heh, Anko? Yeah... I can attest to that. You three are the Ame Orphans, right?" Team Rei nodded. "Yeah, the Sandaime showed us what happened the day before with that Suna team and Ibiki showed us you guys' tests. How did y'all cheat?"

"We didn't..." Yahiko replied with a yawn. "We knew all the answers but didn't want to chance cheating."

"If we had, we would have just used my toad summoning and Tendo's genjutsu to hide them or even Tenshi's Kekkei Tota so it could copy the paper."

"Mmm, I see..." The man said, nodding sagely. He heard a bell toll and walked up to the gate before unlocking it. "See you three at the finals. We've no doubt y'all will pass." That said, Team Rei bounded into the forest.

"Konan, send your butterflies to search for teams. Find at least five." Naruto said. A quick 'Hai' and she was gone. "And now we wait..." Naruto said before getting into his meditative position.

Two minutes later, he opened his eyes. "Hello, Konan." He said to the still-forming figure of his teammate.

"I found them. Two Konoha teams to the left, a Suna team to the right facing an Ame team, and another Ame team heading towards the two Konoha teams from behind you..."

"Not any more. The Ame team that was facing the Suna team died. Gaara killed them... We're going after the Ame team. Since they're preoccupied with the Konoha teams, we'll have an easy kill. So here's the plan..."

-**X**-

Yahiko bounded higher and higher into the treetops, following one of Konan's butterflies as it led him to above the Amegakure team. These guys were members of the original Amegakure when Hanzo still ruled. The butterfly stopped, signaling him to drop.

And drop he did.

Bounding off the last branch, he corkscrewed so his back was to the ground and leaned back so he kicked off another branch. '_I look so badass!_' He thought as he rocketed towards the group.

They were in a triangle formation and when he was inbetween them, he let loose.

"SHINRAI TENSEI!" Two slammed into trees and died instantly. The third wasn't so lucky. He bowed around a branch before falling to the forest floor. Konan landed gracefully beside him and slammed a paper spear into his collar bone, shattering it and pinning him to the forest floor.

"Where's the scroll. If you answer correctly, I won't kill you."

"M-Mubi has it..." Oboro said. Naruto steps out from behind a tree and checks, pulling out an earth scroll.

"First pick... Once again, my luck pays off." He said before pocketing the scroll inside his cloak. "Let's go. A tiger's coming."

"So..." Yahiko replied. "We've fought worse than tigers."

"A training ground 44 tiger. Even some Jonin are afraid of them." Konan retorted. As if to reiterate her point, a guttural growl was heard behind them.

"W-wait! What about me?" Oboro screamed squeakily. Team Rei just bounded away, a single slip of paper falling on the ground beside him.

_We just said we wouldn't kill you..._

His following scream was silenced as a tiger ripped his throat out with its canines, spewing blood on squad 10 from Konoha.

-**X**-

They charged through the trees, the monotony never broken. Stick to a branch, find the next, jump, land, stick to a branch, and so on and so they walked in the door, they realized the Suna team with Gaara walking into the clearing. As they went in, they realized what to do. Tossing the scrolls out, they saw a ninja named Raido appear.

"Umm... Do you three know what that means?" He asked, thumbing to the moth-eaten paper behind him.

"Train both your body and mind." Naruto replied.

"Don't be smart and weak." Konan continued.

"Or strong and stupid." Yahiko finished. Raido blinked.

"Umm... Yeah. Do you three need to see a med-nin?" He asked, looking at the blood on them from when Konan stabbed Oboro.

"This isn't our blood." Naruto deadpanned.

"Ohh... Well upstairs is somewhere to freshen up and rooms for you to stay..."

"Arigato..." Konan replied as she followed Yahiko and Naruto.

Once upstairs, they washed up and found a three-bed room. Going to the nearest one, Naruto stood against the wall opposite it, Konan leaned against the headboard, and Yahiko lay with his head hanging off the end facing Naruto. Naruto placed silencing seals before talking.

"We have a problem. Orochi-teme is here himself. He was the female Kusa-nin behind us."

"You sure?" Yahiko asked, getting a slap on the leg courtesy of Konan.

"They were on the same team, baka."

"He's here for the Sharingan that Itachi-nii's brother, Sasuke, has. We need to find them before Orochimaru does and give them a scroll so they can pass and get to the tower."

"Well, what're we waiting for!" Yahiko yelled as he backflipped off the bad and ran out the door, Naruto and Konan following shortly after.

-**X**-

"Ugh, found it..." Yahiko said, pulling out a bloodied scroll from a now-dead Genin.

"Good, now we have a heaven and earth scroll. We give them the one they don't have and guard them to the tower." Konan replied all too happily as she let the one she was checking fall with an audible 'THUNK'.

"East-Northeast..." Naruto said while still in sage mode. They took to the trees and allowed the local fauna, and sometimes flora, another free meal.

-**X**-

"We're too late..." Naruto replied monotnously. Below, Orochimaru was toying with Sasuke, engaging him in a strictly taijutsu match.

That was, until Sasuke started using Katon jutsu which Orochimaru blew away with pure chakra. Afterwards, Sasuke used FALCON DROP on what turned out to be a mud clone before having to dodge a hail of kunai. He jumped down and used his ninja wire to land on another branch where Orochimaru was waiting.

Focusing on Sasuke, he didn't see the foot that slammed into his face until it was forced into his vision after contorting around his skull.

Naruto landed in a sliding crouch while Yahiko helped Sasuke up and Konan tended to Tobio. Sakura, predicably, ran up to Sasuke.

"Ahh... Itachi's little pet fox. Naruto, was it." Orochimaru said in a hiss.

"Believe it, you Snake bastard! And I'm not Itachi-nii's pet!" He ranted. He stood up, grabbing Kokuto.

"How do you know Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto charged Orochimaru with his sword's blade right next to his waist and parallel to the tree branch. He ran right past him, flicking his wrist so the blade caught the Snake Sannin's left arm, leaving a deep gash in his forearm.

He kept running and bounced off the trunk, corkscrewing in the air towards Orochimaru. He guarded for the obvious but wasn't prepared when he slammed his sword into the branch and sweepkicked the more experienced ninja.

Orochimaru prepared for a heel drop but had to bend backwards as Naruto unwedged his sword and swung it upwards, cutting his hitai-ate in half.

"I see it's a kenjutsu fight you want..." Orochimaru notices before pulling out his Kusanagi sword from his mouth. It looked like a standard katana except for the fact that it pulsed slightly with purple energy. In response, Naruto's began to swirl with red chakra.

'_Thanks, Kyuubi..._' Naruto mentally said before disappearing right after Orochimaru.

Afterwards, only the sounds of metal against metal and falling trees and the occasional growl of pain, the sight of blinding flashes of light indicating a parry, the scorch marks left on the trees, and a new clearing in the Forest of Death was created.

Orochimaru stood, only breathing slightly heavier with mostly shallow cuts covering his body.

Naruto was worse for wear. His cloak was in tatters, revealing his outfit underneath which was also covered in blood. He was panting heavily, leaning on his sword, Konan's paper swirling lazily around him.

Orcohimaru puts his hand in a tiger seal variant and bites Sasuke so quickly noone can react.

"Sasuke-kun will seek me out. He needs the power I can give him..." His voice said around him before disappearing into the depths of the forest.

-**X**-

After they had given them the earth scroll they needed, the two teams went to the tower.

'_Thank you, Team Rei..._' Sakura thought as they made their way upstairs. '_Thank you for saving Sasuke-kun..._'

-END-

**Ahh... A little Sakura bashing at the end...**

**I want to apologize profusely for my absense. I had writers block for a few days and since then I've been getting ready for college and had to help with moving. As per my pleas, the computer will be one of the last things to go and will be put up almost immediately.**

**For those of you who care, I will be going to ECPI college of technology(now a university) and will be taking their simulation and game design course. They said I was brilliant after I took some kinda proficency test but i doubt that. Anywho, if you read S7R, I am allowing Fox-sama to catch up with me before I update so you don't have to read the same chapter twice. so the next update you see of that will be either chapter 4 or 5, idk when it will be, though**

**till next time**

**NamikazeNaruto6hokage out...**

**PS: if you like massive harem lemon things, Pervy-apprentice seems to be pretty good at them even if he has only written one lemon. The story is Icha Icha: Awesome!**


End file.
